


Happiness

by BytheSea (ye_old_cactus)



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, M/M, Not Beta Read, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-08 12:58:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18623749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ye_old_cactus/pseuds/BytheSea
Summary: Happiness, to Garrett, was more of a trial and error kind of thing, but when out of every trial, he only got error, maybe it was time to accept happiness wasn't for everybody, and definitely not for him.





	Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy the tiniest of drabbles I've ever written fuel by working at 9 pm all alone

It had been a while since Garrett considered himself really happy... and he could probably count how many times he'd been, with the fingers of his hand.

Maybe when they were living in Lothering--the twins, mother, father and him, whatever short time that was, he was happy then, or maybe when it finally dawned on him and Bethy that they could buy the estate back... though that was dampened when she had to join the Wardens.

After that, after everything that happened--Anders came to him, and Garrett truly though that was real happiness... until his mother was kidnapped and killed.

For a few years, happiness wasn't something he associated himself with, even when he had Anders and Cuddlesboy by his side.

There where, of course, good days, but the bad ones overpowered them.

But then  _it_ happened, he became the Champion of Kirkwall and he could finally keep his loved ones, now just Anders, protected... until he blew up the chantry.

The year and a half that he spent alone, when the anger made him part ways with Anders after helping and saving him, Garrett understood that he was not made to be happy.

Leaving Anders had been the trigger, the cherry on top.

When his father died, he still had his mother and siblings, when Carver died, he had his girls, when Bethy parted ways, his mother was still with him and when it was her turn, he had Anders. But he was alone now, with Cuddlesboy missing Anders probably more than him.

Until one night he saw him, Anders, in his dreams.

He was surrounded by thick trees, his face hooded under what Garrett recognized as his Champion mantle, his staff cracked at his feet, his hands glowing a soft blue, barely illuminating the trees around him.

It didn't take Garrett long to pack everything, wake Cuddlesboy up and start walking. He recognized the forest, had seen it in his dreams before, knew how to get there, didn't know  _why._

And then, a week later he found himself crying, dropping to his knees exhausted when he finally recognized Anders' back, even under all the hair.

That night, before he could fall asleep, with Anders on his chest and Cuddlesboy at his feet, he finally figured out that, to him, real happiness wasn't a feeling, it was a person and that person was sleeping next to him.


End file.
